Until Tomorrow
by Pixie Hollow
Summary: .HIATUS.It all started with an elevator and some admiring from afar. AH/AU/OOC Rated M for language, and future lemons.
1. Dreaming of You

A/N: Okay, here's another story for you. Hope you like it…

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or her characters… I'm just taking them for a joy ride ;)

_Until Tomorrow_

_Chapter 1- Dreaming of You, Selena._

_Bella._

In a swift and harsh movement I pulled my phone out of my bag, glancing at the time. I was running late, and was anticipating a long scolding and lecture session from my co-workers, but even worse, from my mother. Since she owned the stupid place.

"Can you hurry it up?" I nearly hissed to the taxi driver. He scowled at me through the rear-view mirror. I just rolled my eyes and intertwined my fingers together nervously. I tried to clear my head as we slowly inched forward in traffic.

It was a beautiful day. Nice, not too warm or cold. Just…right. Forks, Washington was nothing compared to New York. That's why I moved here. That and I would have to help run the family business of real-estate. Oh the joy. As I looked out the window of the taxi I couldn't help but groan. Today was not a good day, well beside the weather.

"Can't you just…zip around these people?" I suggested to the taxi driver who was supposedly named Jim. How original. "It can't be that hard. I mean, I've seen it in the movies and—"

He cut me off. "Look lady, I'm going as fast as I can." He took a swig from his cigar and looked back at me through the rear-view mirror. "Unless you want to drive this beautiful peice of machinery, then I suggest you keep your mouth shut. Or, go on foot." His New York accent more pronounced toward the end, and I could tell he was mad.

"Okay, fine." I said and leaned back in my seat. It was a little slow this week, and there wouldn't be anyone at the business, right? It was just a little family company, how busy can it get? _Well, this is New York…_I argued with myself.

"You can get out now," Jim said. "We're here," He smiled sickly sweet. I nodded my thanks and grabbed my coffee, bags and coat. I tossed him his bills and slammed the door shut behind me.

"Watch it," A man on the street growled to me as I almost knocked him down with my bag. I didn't even have a chance to apologize. (Like I really would even if I did have the time. Sad, but true).

As I raced through the double doors of the building I almost slipped on the slick marble floor. I caught my balance and ran to the mahogany elevator.

I pressed the 'up' button fast and roughly with my right thumb. Thankfully I heard the bell ding, and I was shuffling my way into the elevator. Once I was in, I placed my bag on the floor, and straightened out my clothes. I pushed my sunglasses back on top of my head and took a sip of my coffee.

I reached for the number _27 _and it lit up. The doors were about to close when a pale hand made its way in between them, stopping it. I was puzzled, who could it be? I was sure it wasn't _him_…_he_ would have to be late, even if it was _him._ I stared after the hand, it looked smooth. I had to pull my hand back to my side; I was very tempted to feel it, just to see if it was as soft as it looked. I soon realized it was male when I saw the tendons in his arm pulse out as he pulled the doors open with one hand.

I looked up to see the face that the hand belonged to, and had the wind knocked out of me when I saw who it was. It was _him._

The emerald green eyes, the bronze unorganized hair and the strong features. _Him._ His hair was even messier than usual, it was windblown. The one I have seen everyday for the past year. I was sort of developing a crush on him…even though we had never spoken. But, I had always tried to talk to him. I had always, as childish as this sounded, rehearsed what I would say to him as I laid in bed, every night.

Once he was in, he reached over to press the number _20, _and went back to where he was standing. He took one glance at me and cleared his throat awkwardly before staring straight ahead at the doors.

Why did he look at me like that? _Maybe if I would stop staring…_ I thought.

Nahh. Not going to happen, I couldn't keep my eyes away from _him._ He was wearing a black button down top, which had the two top buttons un-done. The sleeves of his shirt were pushed back to his elbows, emphasizing his muscular arms. He was also wearing some nice professional pants. Nice.

The whole ride, I stared at the back of _his _head. I didn't even know _his_ name. We would always see each other on the elevator. On the way over here, and when _he_ got off, which was apparently three o'clock. Because that was the time that I got off. Well—I showed houses at three to optimistic and pessimistic buyers.

The bell dinged and signaled that this was his stop. As the elevators door opened, he shifted to his other foot uncomfortably, waiting for the doors to open. But, before walking out of the elevator he gave me one side glanced look. And, this time, I knew he was looking at me. I was the only other person in here.

When I was caught looking, I blushed and averted my gaze to the ceiling. I heard his footsteps walk out. I looked back to see if he was out, or still standing there. He was gone. I didn't even have a chance to ask him his name…but even if I did, I would still be too speechless to say anything. _I will say something to him…I will…I want to._

The doors closed and I sighed.

-:-

"Bella…I've told you," My mother ran a hand down her face, and blinked. "Don't be late anymore okay? It's been a busy week," _oh, sure it has. _

"Okay, I'm sorry I shouldn't—"

"No," She cut me off. "Don't start Bella. I don't need this. Just…go."

I glared at her. "Don't treat me like I am a child. I'm twenty-seven years old, I think I can handle myself. Yes, I know I was late today, but it was the first time I have _ever _been late. It's not like I do this frequently. So we lost _one _customer. Big deal, mom this is New York. There are so many people here, we will get enough business. Just…chill," I said before leaving.

Now, I finally understood why my dad wanted a divorce from my mom. She could be cold, shallow, and really blunt. I use to hate my dad for divorcing my mom and making us move to New York. Now, I finally understood. I loved my mom, but sometimes she can treat me like I'm dirt, and like I was a moody teenager. When I'm not. So I was twenty minutes late, I overslept. It happens to everyone.

I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. I was already stressing enough about everything, I didn't want to add my mom to the list of reasons why I was upset.

"So, how did it go?" Angela, my best friend, appeared out of no where and nudged my shoulder. "Did the almighty Renee talk to you about how you need-to-be–on- time-and-the-judge-of-your-life talk?" She pressed, amusement dancing in her eyes.

"Yes," I inhaled deeply. "Wait—how did you know?"

"I got it last week," She shrugged. "So, how are you and Ben doing?" Ben, my boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend since yesterday.

"It's over," I sighed, and ran my hand through my hair, a crease started to from in Angela's eyebrows as she stared at me. "He was just…too quiet. He's really sweet, but not for me…"

"Oh, you're waiting for 'Mr. Elevator Man' to make his move huh?" She chuckled and continued to follow me as I took a seat in my cubicle.

"No," I slapped her arm playfully. I told her about how I was starting to develop a crush on _him._ So she would call him 'Mr. Elevator Man' since that was the only time I would see him. Or, sometimes she would just call him, _him. _With more exaggeration on the letter 'm'. "He doesn't even know my name,"

"He can…if you want him to. Just talk to him." She said, leaning on the desk. "Just say 'hi, I'm Bella and I watch you everyday when you come on the elevator. I think you are extremely hot, so I was wondering…can I have your number?'" She teased. I blushed and hid my face in my hands.

"Shut up." I groaned as I heard her giggle. "He is probably dating someone. And, I could never be so…blunt—like my mother—and just start a random conversation with him. He's so…intimidating," She mouthed the words like she knew what I was going to say.

"I know, you tell me that everyday." She smiled. "Even if he is taken, just strike up a conversation. You never know unless you try…" and with that, she left.

I shook my head and logged onto my computer, my thoughts consuming me. I couldn't even remember what I was supposed to be doing until my mom walked by and smacked my head with her folder.

"Wake up," She grunted and rolled her eyes, passing me and walking into the office supply room.

"Love you too," I said sarcastically and rubbed the spot where she hit me. I reached for the phone when I heard it ring.

"Bella Swan, Dazzle Real-Estate, how can I help you?" I felt like I was in a cheesy movie or commercial as I uttered those words. One of my mothers rules, we _had _to answer the phone like that…or it was off with our heads. (Not really, but you get it).

"Hi, my name is Mary Alice Brandon—but I go by Alice—I just wanted to make sure that our four thirty appointment was still on?" Her voice was bubbly and like tinkling bells as it ran through the phone to my ear.

"Yes, it is. I will meet you at four-thirty, I found a few more houses that I'm sure you and your husband will be interested in." I said. My voice sounded pale and plain in comparison to hers.

"Thanks." She said. We exchanged goodbyes and hung up. I rubbed my eyes, yawning. I barley got here, and I was already begging to go home. Today is going to be a long day…

-:-

"Wait!" I yelled when I saw that the elevator doors were closing. Thankfully someone stopped it before it closed. When I saw who it was that stopped it, my breathing started to come out in short gasps, and my palms started to sweat. When my eyes met his I quickly looked to the ground and walked in to the elevator, toward the back this time, and let my hair conceal my face as the blush made its way over from my neck to my cheeks.

Childishly, I hid behind a tall man with a top hat so that _he _couldn't see me, and I couldn't see _him._ I could feel someone's gaze on me, so I looked up to see who it was.

It was Angela. She was smirking and giving me a pointed glance at _him._ I shook my head furiously at her, 'don't. please,' I mouthed to her. She took a step closer to _him_, still smirking at me. Now, I was waving my arms in the air, trying to get her to stop. She looked like she was fighting laughs as she looked away from the both of us. I breathed out a sigh and looked at _him _to see that he was looking at me like I was mental. I lowered my arms back to my side. And smiled sheepishly and hid behind the tall man again.

As the elevator went down, I decided I would talk to _him._ _Why base your life on these 'what if's?' go for it_ I told myself. I had everything planned out. I would tap on his shoulder and say hello, or a friendly good afternoon.

I scooted around the couple of men that were blocking me from _him._ And when I got close enough to touch _his _shoulder, I did. I tapped it lightly, I saw him turn toward me, but I chickened out. I pretended to drop my bag on the ground. I went to my knees and took too long to pick up my bag, but I was too scared to see what he would say. I felt like I was in high school, like the nerd trying to talk to the head football star athlete. I felt like the acne ridden kid and _him _asthe popular perfect faced big man on campus.

I stood up and saw him walk out of the elevator and I sighed. I let others go in front of me, and I saw Angela give me a sad smile. I didn't return it. I was the last to exit the elevator, and as I watched him walk out of the building I ran a hand through my hair.

"Until tomorrow," I breathed before walking out of the building myself and smiling to the doorman John.

-:-

A/N: Alright, tell me what you thought..just a crazy idea I came up with. No, the story is not based off of the song Until Tomorrow by Paramore. So, don't ask me if it is lol.

Review :) thanks.

-&-Pixie Hollow.


	2. Seven Years

A/N: Yes, it's been awhile, but I have been trying to decide how I want to make these characters. Now, I know. Thanks for waiting!

_Chapter 2-Seven years,Norah Jones_

_Bella_

"Good morning, Bella." Richard, the doorman greeted and held the door open for me.

"And to you, Richard." I smiled and walked to the mahogany elevator that I had been anxiously waiting for since yesterday. I knew that I shouldn't be anxious for seeing him each day on an _elevator_. But, I couldn't help myself.

I walked in the elevator, and saw _him._ He was standing next to another man; they were just talking, silently. He seemed to be a little annoyed by the man. Whatever that other man was talking about _he_ obviously didn't like it.

I was standing directly in front of both of them. I could feel the blush slowly creeping to my cheeks, and my stomach was in knots. I knew it was ridiculous to be feeling like this, but when you stand in front of someone that you have feelings for and the don't even know it, its nerve-wracking.

"Come on, you know you want to." The man said to _him._ I felt _him_ shift slightly, from his left foot to his right.

"James, that's kind of juvenile, I use to go to high school parties but, I'm not up for that anymore. Grow up,"

I speechless, breathless and I even had goose bumps covering my arms. His voice was smooth, gentle, and careful. It was like running your hands over velvet. It had an edge to it, but it was still warm and inviting. And, when he spoke I could feel his breath as it blew out.

If I wasn't crimson before, I defiantly was now.

"Edward, don't be like that man." James whined. So his name was Edward…different. But, it still fit. Now, I wouldn't have to call him, '_him'_ anymore.

"I don't do those kinds of things. I'm too old." Edward said in a stern voice. "take my advice from earlier, and grow up."

The doors opened, and I soon realized that it was his stop. "Excuse me," He murmured, brushing past me lightly. I could feel the butterflies fill my stomach as his arm touched mine.

"You really need a woman, so you could loosen up!" James called out to him. Edward slowly turned back so he was facing James.

"Shut up, James. Leave it alone," His voice was low, and he smirked when the elevator doors closed before James could get anything out.

"I'm just saying," he muttered to himself.

-:-

When I got into the office I took my seat at my desk.

"So…how was the elevator ride?" Angela wiggled her eyebrows as she sat on my desk.

I smiled. "Nothing too big…but I did learn his name." I pushed away from my computer and stepped around her, walking to the office supply room.

"Well, what is it?" she pressed, walking next to me.

"It's Edward," I smiled to myself and listened as his voice replayed in my head. I wouldn't care what he was talking about just as long as I could listen to him.

"Edward? Hmm…I would've thought it was something like Derek Shepard or something…" she suppressed a giggle.

"I think you are watching too much Grey's Anatomy." I laughed, while she shrugged allowing that.

When I got to the supply room, I stopped in my tracks as I watched the scene in front of me.

"Bella?" Angela shook my shoulder; I snapped out of it and faced her. She watched my face.

"Look," was all I said as I pointed to what I was looking at. My mother was being pushed up against a wall by one of my older co-workers, Phil.

"Bella, this has been going on forever!" she exclaimed and I shushed her. "where have you been? Oh yeah…that's right, in 'Elevator Man' world huh?" she teased, I slapped her playfully.

"Mom?" I called out to her and they froze, she peeked her head around Phil to see me standing there, looking at her suspiciously.

"Oh, Bella dear. Let me introduce to my boyfriend, Phil." she pushed away from him and fixed her hair.

"Mom, I know who he is. I work with him," and with that, I walked away with Angela on my tail.

"I'm sorry but…you're mom is—"

"Hair brained, stupid, naïve, and immature?" I finished for her and she nodded. I walked back to my cubicle and she followed pursuit, walking to her own.

-:-

"Hello, is this Alice Brandon?" I asked.

"This is she. Who is this?" Alice said, in an upbeat, fun bubbly voice. It was a voice that you wanted to smile to, and a voice that you could be envious of.

"This is Bella Swan, your realtor." I reminded, but didn't wait for a respond. "Since there was no luck with finding any houses yesterday, I was thinking we could meet up again. I have found some that are in your price ranges."

Alice laughed a tinkling laugh. "Goodie! I'm so excited. Should we meet at the same time we met yesterday?"

"Yes, I will meet you at the first house today," I told her the directions to that house, we said our goodbyes and hung up.

Soon, three thirty rolled around and I was off.

On the elevator today, he wasn't there, neither was his friend. Or colleague or whatever they were. They must have had to stay late, but I shook away all of the melancholy thoughts, I didn't even know him.

He probably didn't even know me, or even knew I was alive for that matter. I was a hopeless fool to think that I was even in his league.

I smiled sadly at the doorman, and walked outside to the fresh, cold New York air. The air filled with the humming noises of people talking, dogs barking from the distance—a park was near by—and everyone was pushing and shoving their way through the crowds.

I managed to stay away from that scene, because I knew that I would have fallen or even gotten hurt. New York was not a place for the uncoordinated that was for sure.

Finally, a taxi pulled over. None of them would stop, and I could only think of why they didn't. This one only stopped because I was nearly in the middle of the street, waving my hands in the air like a complete baboon.

I arrived to my destination and I sighed when I saw Alice, and her husband Jasper standing out there, waiting for me.

I paied the driver and walked to the couple. "I'm so sorry about that, you know traffic," I laughed to myself, trying to make light of the subject.

"Its all good." Alice said with a laugh.

"Great. Should we get started?"

-:-

"Oh my God, I think I'm in love!" Alice squealed as we stepped into the fourth house on the list.

"Why, my dear," Jasper said playfully. "I'm appalled, and hurt. I thought I was the only one in your life?" he feigned sadness and pouted.

I had to laugh at them, it was pretty entertaining.

"Aw, Jasper I'm sorry. But, you know I only have you so I don't get lonely," Alice teased amusement dancing in her eyes and reached on her tip toes to kiss him.

_If only I could find someone…there's gotta be somebody for me out there._ See, I'm so lonely I'm quoting Nickleback.

"This house has a really nice view of the city. It's in your price range. It's spacious so if you think of starting a family, it is family safe." I told them walking into the house further. "Although, you would have to buy furniture, and the schools are a little ways away from here, so if you ever did want any kids it would be a drive…"

"No, no kids anytime soon," Jasper said shaking his head. "I'm not ready for that," he chuckled and looked away from Alice's gaze.

"But, anyway," Jasper said turning the conversation elsewhere, while running a hand through his blonde hair. "I think this is a nice house. What do you think Ali?"

She melted in his gaze, forgetting she was even upset with him. "So do I. I think this is the one. Let's get it!" she clapped her hands excitedly and laughed. I looked away when I saw them share a small kiss.

"Alright, I just need you to sign this offer, and I will send it to the owner and they will hopefully, approve it. I'm not sure why they wouldn't because your credit is perfect…" I rambled, trying not to become too depressed on my non-existent love life (at the moment).

"Yeah! Come on Jazz, sign!" Alice shoved the pen in Jaspers hand, nearly stabbing him with the tip of it.

"Alice, calm done. I'm signing it," he rested a hand on her shoulder and I saw her calm almost immediately. "you know, I think Edward should go looking for a new house. He lives in that rinky dink place, and could defiantly go for a new pad,"

"You're right! I should tell him, but you know how he is, he won't listen." Alice scoffed, and shook her head. I couldn't help but think about Edward, the one on the elevator, but it was probably just a coincidence. There are thousands of people in New York and they are bound to have the same name…right?

After they signed the paper, I put it into my briefcase. I soon realized that I didn't have a car, a taxi. Nothing.

"Do you have a ride?" Alice asked, and placed a hand on my arm. I shook my head, embarrassed.

"I have one, but I don't like to bring it to work. It's so busy in the streets and…well…I didn't really plan on anything." We took their car to drive around to the other houses so now, I was stuck.

"Well…we could give you a ride if you wanted? Maybe we could go out for dinner? And get to know each other better?" Alice offered.

"I don't want to be rude, and take up your time, aren't you all busy?" I tried to persuade them into thinking they were. They seemed like a nice couple, and good friends. But, I didn't want to end up being a third wheel. Been there, done that, not going back.

"Oh! Come on! You know you want to…" Alice winked. I let down my guard and sighed, reluctantly.

"Alright, fine. But, only if you're sure…."

"Oh shut up, it's fine. Let's go."

-:-

"So, tell us about yourself," Jasper said after we ordered. He threw his arm around the back of Alice's seat, and she subconsciously grabbed onto his hands.

"Well, I live in New York, and I'm a real-estate agent," I smirked, I only hoped that they would get that I was teasing.

They laughed. "Tell us something we don't know…are you married?" Alice just laid it flat out on the table. No holding back, or easing into that at all. She just went for the bullet.

"No I'm not." I blushed as I admitted it. I took a swig of my drink avoiding that shocked look that both of them were wearing. "what?" I asked when I turned back to them to see that they were still staring at me.

"It's just…do you have a boyfriend?" Alice asked, her eyebrows scrunching together.

"No, I don't. I'm single." I blushed darker, I felt like a thirteen year old. A thirteen year old that was new to relationships and completely clueless.

"Have you ever had one?" Jasper spoke up, his arm now slung across her shoulder.

"Well yeah, duh." I rolled my eyes. "but, I've always been the 'dumpee' in the relationships," I ran a hand through my hair.

"Wow. That's a shocker." Alice said, drinking her margarita.

"Well, I'm—wait. Why is it a shocker?" now it was my turn to ask the questions.

"Well, to be honest…you're really pretty. And you're really nice, it's just hard to believe that you aren't dating anyone." I could hear Jasper's country twang in his voice as he spoke. And I noticed that it only came out when he was admitting something, nervous, or even shy.

"Really?" I blushed. "thank you…I've never been told that I was, it's nice to hear." I ducked my head.

After we ate, it soon rolled around to nearly eight o'clock. "Do you need a ride home?" Alice asked, she was a little tipsy. At least she was with Jasper. He didn't drink anything.

"No, I'm fine. I will just get a taxi," I said, wiping my eyes. They truly were a funny couple. I found myself laughing and just being care-free through out the whole night.

"No, we'll take you home. It's fine," Jasper argued, but I shook my head.

"No, I don't want ya'll to be driving around everywhere. I'm fine, just take care of Alice. Looks like she needs it," I pointed to her, Jasper turned his head and saw her laughing at random people on the street. Okay, maybe tipsy was the wrong word. She was drunk.

"Maybe you're right." Jasper laughed. "well, I'm sure Alice will call you later. We had a nice time, and judging by the looks of it. So did Alice." We laughed and after saying our goodbyes I waved down a taxi. Thankfully, I didn't have to stand in the middle of the road this time.

I gave the taxi driver directions and once inside I leaned my head against the seat of it. I was excited for work tomorrow, as strange as it may sound.

I just wanted to hear his voice again.

-:-

A/N: Thoughts? Comments? Concerns? Questions?

Lol. Thanks for reading! I'm having a lot of fun with this story, so I will update soon. Review.

-&-Pixie Hollow.


	3. Dark Shines

A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing. Sorry it's been so long.

_Chapter 3-Dark Shines, Muse._

_Edward_

The doorman held the door open for me; I nodded my thanks and walked in. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and yawned before reaching the elevator. I really had to stop what I was doing, it wasn't healthy, and I was sure. Sleeping late and walking up early for this job. Stock broker.

As I child this wasn't what I wanted to be. I wanted to be a police man, a fireman, or even a doctor. But, that wasn't the life I was directed toward. I was never told I was great, or noble. So, I could never have become one of those men. My father would have liked that, but I just couldn't. If he would have told me I could do more with my life, than a job like this, I defiantly would have. But, I knew I was nothing important. I was convinced of that when my mother left once I turned five. Five years old. She said she couldn't handle a child. Nor did she want the responsibility.

I could care less as to where she was now.

The signaling of the elevator ding went off and pulled me out of my inner monologue.

I shuffled into the elevator, pressed number _20_, and stepped back into the corner. Trying to wake up.

I set my briefcase down by my feet and stretched my arms above my head. It felt as if someone was watching me, yet I could have sworn that there was no one in here.

Oh, how wrong I was.

It was _her._ The woman I have been seeing everyday. The woman that consumed my thoughts every elevator ride. I lowered my hands down to my sides slowly, the color in my face draining as I realized I wasn't alone, and the one person in here with me was _her._ She quickly spun around and faced the door, and it looked like a pink color was making its way to her cheeks. She was blushing. Was it from being caught looking at me?

At the thought, my ego inflated. I felt a smirk make its way to my lips as I looked at her uncomfortable stance. Oh had I not realized what her body looked like before? I was usually captivated by her face, her hair, and her eyes. But, the length view was even better than the headshot.

I had to remind myself to be a gentleman. I wasn't a jerk, or some kind of pervert. I was a reserved, straightforward gentleman, not a pig. Certainly not that, I wouldn't become my father.

But yet, I just couldn't look away. She captured me in ways I didn't think was possible. I sized her up. Her long legs looked smooth and appealing in that little black pencil skirt. Her…well…her upper part was perfect as well. Curves in just the right places. I shook my head clear of all of the inappropriate thoughts and averted my gaze to the ceiling. But, I had an urge to look back at her. So, I allowed myself one more look, and instantly regretted it.

She was looking back at me.

Not in a strange why-are-you-looking-at-me-freak-? look. More like a…innocent, perplexed kind of way. And, she didn't look away.

I held her gaze with my own, and stared into her brown eyes. I wanted to say something, but I got lost in her eyes. My lips parted and I saw her gaze flicker to my lips before returning back to my eyes.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard the elevator ring. We had reached my destination, and I was hesitant to leave. I looked back at her to see her biting her lip nervously and I wanted to so bad to feel them on mine.

I cleared my throat before exiting the elevator. I walked out slower than usual, I guess trying to prolong the moment.

It was wrong, I didn't even know her, and I have never, ever spoken a word to her. She probably thought I had a staring problem or was just plain stupid.

I really hoped it was neither.

-:-

"I have to go, baby. No, you hang up." Jacob, my friend at work, was talking to his long time girlfriend Sierra at our lunch break. I have no idea what about, and I didn't want to know. And, I couldn't believe that he was playing that game. How juvenile.

"Dude, just hang up," I said harshly, but quickly being silenced by him.

"I'm sorry, babe. That was just some stupid guy at work. Don't worry, he just needs a girlfriend, but he's too busy at admiring from afar," Jacob annoyingly said to her over the phone. I punched his shoulder as I stood up and walked to the other chair that was further away from him.

"Ow! What was that for Edward?" Jacob winced. "Damn, leave a bruise. Sorry hon, what were you saying?"

I rolled my eyes and lifted my feet up so they were resting on the table. Proper I know. But it was the only way I knew how to be.

As I stupidly mulled over Jacob's words, I thought back to my last girlfriend. How long had that been? Two years ago, was the last time I had a girlfriend.

Some people may call in pathetic, or lame. But, I just call it life. I wasn't good in relationships, I didn't know how to make people stay, and I didn't know what to do. I was clueless when it came to love. Yet I yearned for it like everyone else did. I wanted to be loved and I wanted to love, but I didn't know how to get started.

"I love you too," I heard Jacob say with a goofy grin on his face. He was such a sap when it came to his girlfriend.

As much as I teased him, I secretly envied him and what he had.

"Alright, I will talk to you later. Love you bye." Jacob ended the conversation and sighed while putting his phone back in his pocket. He walked over and took a seat by me.

"You're a douche," I teased and took a sip of my water. He looked taken back for a moment, before regaining his composure; he narrowed his eyes at me. He stood up and flicked the water bottle so that when I moved it up to my mouth take a sip it went all over the front of my t-shirt.

"What was that for?" I complained, while swinging my legs back to the ground and walking over to him. He turned and faced me.

"Don't make fun alright? I love her. You just don't understand this feeling because you've never had it. So just…leave it." Jacob pushed his hands out in the air, as if pushing all of my reactions and comments away.

I rolled my eyes and walked back to the table, sitting down, and determined to finish my sandwich.

"Jerk," Jacob snapped at me, while sticking out his tongue teasingly.

"What're you doing back here? I thought you went back to your cubicle?" I asked, and then took a bite of that freaking sandwich.

"Dude, I forgot my cupcake," we laughed at how ridiculous he sounded, like I said douche. But, surprisingly, his girlfriend was still with him. "Alright well, see you around."

"Okay, sure." I waved a hand, dismissing him. "Don't forget to lick the frosting off!" I yelled out and heard his bark of laughter. An older man just stared at us, shook his head, and walked away.

"Kids," the old grouch grumbled.

I stared after him. "Old people." I said just loud enough to see him turn around, with a glare right in my direction. I scoffed under my breath and walked to my cubicle.

My phone vibrated in my pocket. The boss had a strict rule on cell phones in the office so I had to scurry on back to my desk.

"Hello?" I whispered, glancing around making sure no one could hear me.

"Edward, I'm sorry I called you at work, but I was wondering if you wanted to come over to Jasper's and my new place…?" Alice asked hesitantly.

"Uhm, sure if you really want me there. I'm really no fun." I argued. And it was true. I wasn't much fun; I was just a dark old soul.

"Edward, I know that. But you're our friend and…this will give you something to do." Her up beat voice was slowly persuading me into going.

And, it eventually did.

I gave up with a defeated sigh. "Alright. I will go," I heard her squeal loudly into the ear piece, I had to pull the phone away from my ear.

"Thanks Edward. Oh! Before you go, I wanted to tell you something…" I could hear a smirk in her voice, and I awaited the worst. "Get to work, do the job you were hired for…and stop daydreaming about this 'elevator woman,'"

I groaned, my head falling in my hands. "Who told you?" I whispered.

"Jacob," We said at the same time. "Did you see her today?" She asked and I imagined her jumping up and down with an eager look in her eyes.

"Yes, I did. She looked—no wait! I'm not talking to you about this!" I whispered low and loudly.

"But—"

"Goodbye," and with that, I hung up.

Tonight is going to be a long night. I just prayed that she didn't tell Jasper.

-:-

"So when were you going to tell me about 'elevator woman'?" Jasper asked as he took about of his chicken. Yes, Alice did tell Jasper about _her_. I guess the God's are against me.

That's the worst thing. Having Jasper know about something embarrassing like that, he will tease you until no end.

I tried to avert the conversation so something else. "I really like this house Alice." Well it worked. But only on Alice.

"Thanks I know, I really like—" Jasper cut Alice off.

"No, Alice. I want to hear about this girl." Jasper smirked and shoved another piece of turkey in his mouth, his blue eyes dancing with humor.

I ran a hand across my face, and threw my napkin on the table. "Fine." I reluctantly gave in, I heard Jasper laugh in victory. "She's just some girl I see in the elevator. Actually, no, she's something else. She has this exquisite body, and beautiful long hair. And these deep brown eyes that demand my attention." I let it all flow out. I had to tell someone, and I guess it was them. But, it felt good to get off my chest.

"That was the most beautiful thing that you have ever said Edward!" Alice gushed, a dreamy look in her eyes. "You have to tell her! You have to ask her out!"

"Alice, It's not that easy. She probably thinks I'm a freak. I was staring at her and she caught me, I cant…and I wouldn't…know what to say." I shook my head and look down at my lap.

"You should tell her Edward." Jasper said. I looked up at him with a confused look my face.

"Oh, don't look at me like that. I can see how much you like her, I can feel it too." He picked up his fork again and started eating.

"Dude! Do you know how crazy you guys sound?" I laughed humorlessly. "I don't even know her, let alone like her. I just think she's….beautiful." I mumbled then sighed. Maybe, I did, like her…just a little.

"Then you have to tell her. You should! What have you got to lose? What is the worst that could happen?" Alice asked, and threw her arms in the air dramatically.

"Rejection. Do you know what that feels like? I've felt it before, and I don't want to feel it again." I looked off toward the wall, wincing as I remembered the memories.

"Who says she's going to be another Lauren? Besides, I don't think you could get rejection, you said that she caught you staring at her, right?" I nodded, but I didn't move my eyes from the wall. "Good. Just remember, if you get caught staring, she was looking back." I looked over at Alice and she smiled when she saw that I was contemplating her words.

"I don't know, I'm so confused."

"Do what you think is right, when you're ready. No one is rushing you into this," Jasper reminded me and I just sighed in response, and continued eating dinner.

Once we were finished I helped clean up, and we watched TV for a while. No one brought up my love life thankfully. It was about eleven thirty when I started to feel a little drowsy and decided it was time to leave.

"Thanks guys. I really like this house, it's nice." I complimented and walked to the door.

"No, thank you. You know, I wanted to give you something." Alice raised her index finger signaling for me to wait as she ran to her purse. She came back in a matter of seconds. "We thought you might want to move from your rinky dink apartment, I'm not bashing it so calm down." She added once she saw the look on my face. "when you think it's time to move, give this realtor a call her name is Bella. I don't have a business card but I have her number. She's really nice…so when you're ready, give her a call."

I shoved the number into my pocket and smiled politely at them. "Thanks, but no thanks. I like where I live now." I raised a hand to stop Alice from talking, she was about to interrupt but I stopped her. "I will take it into consideration alright? Goodnight guys."

I walked to my car and heard there shouts of goodbyes to me as I hopped in. As I drove away, I thought about what Alice said.

Did I really need to move? I thought where I was living now was fine. It was enough for just me myself and I.

Soon, before even noticing it, I was at my apartment unlocking the doors. I flopped on my bed and kicked off my shoes, not even bothering to change into something more comfortable to sleep in.

I could feel my breathing getting slower, and I knew I was about to pass out any minute. So I let myself fall into unconsciousness.

But, before I went to sleep, I remember thinking…_Bella is a really beautiful name._

-:-

A/N: And, chapter complete. Wow, it's been awhile, huh? Sorry about that lol. I have been really busy! I don't know when the next update will be…but I will try, okay? Thanks for reading! You all make my day! Some of you are probably wondering why I made a new character (A.K.A Sierra), well I thought it was time for a change, and I didn't feel like having him go to Leah or something/someone like that. So, like it, love it, hate it? It don't matter, 'cause it's my story! lol. Sorry.

More info about the characters will be released in later chapters...so stay tuned!

-&-Pixie Hollow.


	4. Elevator Music

**A/N: It's been awhile, I'm sorry. I'm really loving this story though! So I won't give up on it! Many things in store for you guys, I promise.**

_Chapter 4- Elevator Music, Beck._

_Edward._

I contemplated what Alice had said about moving, all day. Did I really need to move? Well, I didn't necessarily think so, so I shoved all of those thoughts away, and saved them for later.

Since it was Saturday, my day off, I decided that I would go to the local music store. And well, that was basically what my life consisted of: Going to work, have dinner alone, and go to the music store. Some may say that my life is boring, but I think it's just normal.

As I entered the shop, I noticed a buddy of mine, George, was working today. "Hey," I bumped fists with him. "Got anything new?" I asked leaning against the counter by the cash register. He seemed a bit distracted so I moved directly in front of him.

"Nope, just them." He answered my question from earlier. He then nodded toward the corner of the store, I followed his gaze and spotted two young blonde girls.

"Uhm, they're like seventeen." I said, appalled. "You're twenty-seven, which just happens to be ten years older. It isn't even legal, dude." He cut me off my laughing.

"Man, you only live once!" he smirked while I stared at him in disgust.

"If you get in trouble….I had nothing to do with it!" I called out and walked toward my usual classical music section. I looked thoroughly through the shelves, searching for something I didn't already have. My green eyes scanned over the 'Beethoven' section, but instead of being met by 'his classic hits' I was met with a warm pair of brown eyes. I was too stunned, too frozen, to do anything.

Let alone breathe, as embarrassing and corny it was to admit.

It wasn't until the girl moved away did I notice I was staring into her depthless eyes. As she walked away I kept my eyes on her form instead of in front of myself, I followed her. She kept glancing at me, and each time she did she picked up her pace.

Once we reached the end of the shelves, we were standing in front of each other, wordlessly. Awkwardly.

I knew I had to say something, but I didn't know how to even begin.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" I realized the words were mine once they left my mouth. I was extremely certain that I knew her. Then, it hit me.

It was _her_. The woman I had had been admiring for so long. She _had_ to know who I was.

She cleared her throat before she spoke. "Uhm, I-I don't know…I have to…I have to g-go." She trembled. "I'm sorry." She muttered and walked away.

My eyes followed her as she walked out of the music store. And the whole way to the door, she looked as if she was arguing with herself? Like she was mad? I didn't know what I could have said to make her react that way. She could've been uninterested. And I wouldn't blame her, I was just a dishelved mess. I would never see why anyone would want to be with someone as terrible and screwed up as I am. My mother left because she didn't want me, and my father is a loser.

Who would want anyone like that?

I shook my head and decided I needed to go home and get some sleep. I turned back to find George and say goodbye to him, but he looked a little busy with his new under aged friends. I grimaced and walked out of the building.

The ride home, I hit traffic, obviously, on these busy streets of New York. As I sat there my thoughts drowned me in those brown eyes. It frustrated me, everytime I closed my eyes I thought of those God damned eyes.

It just wasn't fair.

-:-

Sunday was awfully boring, there were re-runs of The Twilight Zone, so that's how I spent my day. Alice called me over, which I (politely) ignored. Nope, not turned down.

Ignored.

I screened her calls, reminding myself to call her soon. Or…maybe later. Yes, defiantly later.

And soon, it was finally Monday.

Work…

I got up early, extremely exhausted because the night before I had fallen asleep around one, or two. I took a shower, yawning. Got dressed while rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, and drove to work lazily. And yet, I still seemed to make it on time, thankfully.

I got to the elevator and pressed the 'up' button (because I obviously wasn't going down, from the ground level) impatiently. When it opened, I let out a groan of frustration. Just my luck, it was jam packed. There was a little spot in the corner open, so I weaseled my way through the crowd to it. I was inches away from it when a man moved in to take _my spot_. I clenched my jaw and glared at him through narrowed eyes. He shrugged, unfazed, and remained in that spot.

I let out of huff, and stayed in the little spot that I was in. I pressed the number level, that I need to go to, and went back into my tiny little space. Once the elevator when up a ways, the elevator shook a little from the capacity. Everyone glanced around with panicked eyes, and murmuring started.

Soon, the elevator stopped, throwing everyone around. Me as well. I lost my balance and fell forward into the woman in front of me. I steadied myself and held the woman to my chest to keep her from falling, too. And damn, did she smell good.

Like strawberries.

She turned around to face me when the elevator started back up again. I gasped, it was _her._ The brown eyed beauty, the goddess. And it just so happened to be the one I have been admiring every day in the elevator. I just stood there, frozen, my mouth agape.

I heard someone laugh, trying to cover their laughter. We both turned toward a small brunette that seemed to be a little fits of giggles. I turned back to my brown eyed goddess to see her staring—no, glaring at the laughing brunette. That's when I realized I was still holding her securely to myself. I let go of her, and scratched my head, awkwardly.

She did the same, and while doing this we both muttered 'oops', 'yeah' and 'sorry'. I looked back at her to see her blushing ten shades of brilliant red. And I was pretty sure I was doing the same.

"I'm sorry…uh…" _and now, I could finally learn her name._ I thought, and inwardly did a happy dance.

"Bella." So she spoke…and did she ever. What a sultry voice she had...

"Bella, see, I'm sorry about that…" I earnestly said, holding out my hand.

"No problem…?"

"Edward." I said quickly. "It's Edward."

Then, she took my hand. It felt so smooth and _perfect _as it molded with mine_._ I felt a spark shoot through my whole body as our hands stayed in a grasp. We then, removed our hands, slowly, awkwardly.

I still couldn't believe I was talking to her. After picturing it, imagining what I'd say to her. This was all…shocking. And, somehow, better than I could have thought up.

The bell rang, signaling it was my stop; I looked up at the number sadly. I wanted to prolong our time, but I just didn't know where to begin.

"I'm sorry again, Bella." I loved the way her name sounded coming off of my tongue.

She looked a little frazzled when she murmured. "No problem, Edward." Dang, I already loved the way she said my name, I had chills.

Why was this small, beautiful girl having such an effect on me? I didn't want to have a relationship with her, right? I knew I didn't need any distractions, anyway.

At least, I think I didn't want any distractions?

-:-

**A/N: So, what would you do if you got stuck in an elevator with Edward?**

**Review!**

**-&- Pixie Hollow.**


	5. You're a Jerk

**A/N: I love this story, do you?**

_Chapter 5- You're a Jerk, New Boyz_

_Bella._

When I got home from work that night, my mind was in a haze, a daze. And it was all because of that moment in the elevator with _Edward._ I remember noticing that he looked so troubled and sleep deprived, but adorable nonetheless. Just the way he rambled on, and the way he ran his hands through his hair, unconsciously. It was…extremely distracting, it made me forget what we were talking about.

In the afternoon, I didn't see him in the elevator. Was he avoiding me? Was he repulsed? Was he embarrassed?

I rolled my eyes and dismissed my over-reacting thoughts. I barely knew the guy, why would I care about what he thought of me?

I laid on my bed, curled up in the soft Egyptian cotton. It started to rain, but I wasn't mad about it, like I'd be on the other days. I rather liked it, plus it fit the current mood I was in. _Whoa, emo much?_

My phone vibrated on my nightstand when I was on the edge of sleep. I lazily grabbed it, and pressed 'talk' not even bothering to look and see who it was.

"Yeah…" I answered, half-asleep.

"Damn Bells, what's got your panties in a bunch?" I recognized the voice instantly, my best friend, Emmett. He scoffed into the phone, obviously teasing. And it brightened my mood.

"Sorry Em, long day and I'm so tired." I yawned to prove my point. "What's up?"

"Okay, so you know how I'm getting married, right?"

"Yeah, yeah. Get on with it, I don't have all day…" I muttered sarcastically, while making myself some coffee.

"Ha-ha," He also said sarcastically. "So, you know how you can't be my best-man? Well, I was wondering…would you like to be Rose's maid of honor?" I nearly spit out my coffee at that.

"Uh, I'd love to say yes…but don't you think it's Rosalie's decision?" I argued, hesitantly. Rosalie and I weren't the best of friends heck, I don't even think we were friends or anything near it, so I kind of feared what her reaction would be to this.

"Well…yeah…but, you're my best friend. And she knows that, I love you." Ugh, he was buttering me up.

"Em, I think this is up to the bride," I said in my sternest voice.

He reluctantly sighed. "I guess…hey! She just walked through the door, talk to her!"

"No! I don't want—" before I could finish the sentence Rosalie's voice rang through the phone.

"Who's this?" she asked, puzzled. I could almost picture her inspecting her nails, all stuck up and shit.

"Uhm…" I debated hanging up and even considered cursing her out, but I knew that if I were to pull a stunt like that, Emmett would never forgive me. "It's Bella."

"What do you want?" she nearly hissed, and I just about jumped, the menace in her voice scared me. I heard someone scolding her in the background.

Emmett.

"Well, Emmett said that he wants me to be the maid-of-honor." I blurted, then covered my mouth as I awaited her wrath.

"What?!" she screeched. "You know Violet is going to be it!" she yelled at Emmett.

"Uh…." Was all I could muster out.

"No, Emmett must've forgotten because I already have a maid-of-honor. Sorry, bye." I heard the phone click, as she ended the conversation. I knew she wasn't _really_ sorry, because I noticed the condescending tone in her voice.

But hey, it's all good.

I threw my cell phone on the recliner and sat on the couch, turning on the T.V. even though I wasn't really watching it.

Rosalie Hale. She's hated me ever since she met me. Ever since Emmett introduced me as his 'best friend', that pissed her off. She thought that somehow, Emmett would dump her for me. Because, supposedly, well according to her, guys can't have best friends who are of the female gender.

Oh well, I could care less.

I didn't care for her much either. She was beautiful, engaged, and rich. She had everything I won't ever have. Lucky bitch didn't deserve any of it.

Well, karma was my only hope.

-:-

That night, Emmett never called back.

The next morning, I checked my phone for any missed calls or texts.

None.

As I was getting ready for work, I contemplated calling Emmett myself. And, I knew that would piss Rosalie off, well hopefully.

I showered and dressed quickly, then called him.

He picked up at the fourth ring. "I'm sorry I couldn't call you Bella." Was how he answered. Well, at least he wasn't avoiding me.

"It's fine, I just wanted to make sure you're okay."

"Uh, I'm okay." He said distracted. "You know Rosalie…"

"Hmm… no I don't really." I said, truthfully, while he sighed.

"I'm sorry." He apologized quickly. "Alright, I have to tell you something." He said anxiously.

I grabbed my keys and walked out of my apartment, slowly. Thankfully, I was good on time.

"Yes…I'm listening." He hadn't said anything for awhile, so I started getting nervous.

"Okay, don't get mad or anything. You know I love you," he breathed out into the phone, and his voice was shaking now. "Rose doesn't want you in the wedding. I'm sorry, Bells. But you're still a guest?" I halted on the outside steps.

I was in shock, and my breathing stopped. At first, I was sad, and I felt my eyes being pricked with tears. I wiped my eyes, and repeated his words in my head; I could almost feel the anger swimming in my eyes. I felt the blood rush to my face, it wasn't from embarrassment, just from being extremely pissed off.

"You can still come, like I said." Emmett said after the long moment of silence. "Bring a date."

"What?" I snarled, once I found my voice. "She can't kick me out of the wedding—" Emmett cut me off.

"Bells, no. You know how much I love her,"

"I've known you longer!" I yelled. "who does she think she is!? I hate her, I don't understand how you can love something so _horrible._" I decided I would take my truck to work, today. I hopped in and slammed the door in my rage.

"Whoa, hold up, don't say things like that about her." He defended. "you don't know her like I do." I rolled my eyes. "You're the one she should be hating! I don't see why anyone would love you, or want to love you, you're a selfish, jealous, b—" I hung up on him, and kept driving.

I didn't—couldn't hear anymore. I knew he was right, how could anyone ever want to love me? I was nothing, ordinary.

It was probably wrong to say those things about her to him, but I didn't regret it, because it was all true. She deserved it.

I still didn't understand, how could she want me out of the wedding? I knew Emmett long before he even wanted her, or even anyone for that matter.

When I got out of the car, I realized I was crying. _It's a good thing I used waterproof make-up this morning_, I thought as I walked through the doors. The doorman—as usual—smiled at me, so just to be nice, I forced a small smile.

Emmett's words hurt so bad, I knew I wasn't selfish or jealous. I just hoped he could get over this.

As I entered the elevator of my work building, I noticed Edward was in his regular spot. In the corner by himself (once in a while his friend, James—I think that was his name—would be there).

He nodded at me, in a way of saying 'hi', I nodded back.

I leaned on the side of the elevator after pressing my floor number. My thoughts kept wandering back to what Emmett had said, and I could feel the moisture crawl back into my eyes, blurring my vision, once again. I sniffled a little, and a shy whimper escaped my lips.

He said I was still invited to the wedding, but why would I go? I couldn't just sit there, after what happened between us, and watch him get married to the devil.

I felt someone's eyes burning a hole in my back. I looked at the source and saw it was Edward, he had a confused look on his face as he looked at me with those piercing green eyes. His perfected eyebrow was arched; his sculpted lips were turned down.

I turned away, hiding from him. I didn't want him to see me in such a vulnerable state.

The whole elevator ride, I never looked back. But, I could feel his glances cutting through me.

-:-

**A/N: Do you have a best friend that is of the other gender?**

**Review!**

**-&- Pixie Hollow.**


	6. Put It on My Tab

**A/N:** this chapter starts off with Edward's POV, with his thoughts of Bella's behavior in the elevator. Then it jumps to another day…just in case you were wondering. Warning: Carlisle, very OOC .

Disclaimer: I don't own _Twilight._ But I do own the plot.

_Chapter 6—Put It on My Tab, New Kids on the Block_

_Edward._

That woman was incredibly infuriating. Bella's facial expressions were carefully masked, until she let it slip. She had this sad, depressed look on her face and for some reason, I was worried—nervous for her. She was driving me insane, I didn't even know her. I only spoke to her once and yet here she was, this insignificant girl, captivating my thoughts. She was the last thing on my mind before I went to sleep.

I wanted to be with her—but I didn't at the same time. I've been alone most of my life. And I probably would be for the rest of it.

_Gah, emo much?_

-:-

Today was a terrible day. It was Sunday night; it just happened to be my father's birthday. Thankfully, m father was back in Washington, while I was here in New York. Trying to start a new life for myself, away from all of the hurtful memories. Away from him, and, he didn't seem to care. He'd been trying to chase me out of the house, trying to hurt me in the same way he was hurt.

He didn't want to be the only one hurting, I soon found out. He wanted me to feel as much pain as he did, ever since my mother left. He started to act out. I'd only been as young as five years old, when she'd left us.

My father, Carlisle, didn't handle my mother's leaving very well. He started bringing different woman home, just about every week. When I would ask him why, why he was with those girls and not with my mom, he'd simply tell me that I chased her away. Also telling me that I was unwanted, an inconvenience. I was only five, and here he was, telling me that I was a mistake. That I was the reason my mother wanted to die. That I was the reason for their separation.

I remembered it so clearly, it was scary. He told me it so much, that, eventually I believed him. I still do to this day.

-:-

Earlier that day, he called me. I didn't know that was him calling until I heard his voice. But, if I would've known who it was—I wouldn't have answered. I despised his cold voice, it made me sick. Bringing back so many memories. Soon enough—as I'd figured—the drunk, womanizing, fool of a man and I were yelling and screaming. Fifteen minutes into it, it got to be too much for me. I hung up on him.

Somehow, I ended up at the nearest bar to my appointment. I just sat there, drinking away my problems. Loving, savoring the feeling of whisky sliding down my throat.

Suddenly, I began to feel cold. I tightened my leather jacket around myself and downed the whiskey.

My night started to clear up—and I had begun to forget my conversation with Carlisle—until she walked into the bar.

-:-

_Bella._

I was at my mother's house for dinner that cold Sunday night. Of course, her new boyfriend, Phil was with us. Apparently they wanted to 'bond' with me. I protested, made up lies, but Renee saw through them. I was expecting Angela to jump in and help me out, but oh no, she couldn't chance losing her job. Whatever.

So, here I was, forcing smiles, and gracing them with a courtesy laugh when they'd say something that was supposed to be funny. It was sickening, to sit there and watch them steal small glances, or steal kisses. I contemplated on running out the front door when they were too busy sucking face.

I was acting like a child yes, but it's hard to see my mother with someone other than my dad. My father hadn't gotten over my mother since their divorce. Every time I'd visit him, I'd notice that picture of the three of us on the mantel. I never said anything to him, but if my mother ever found out about it, she'd throw a fit.

"Bella, you've been awfully quiet." Phil asked me, taking a bite of his food. I flinched a bit as he said my name. At work, I was use to him calling me 'Isabella' not 'Bella'.

"Stressful day, Phil." I responded, avoiding looking at him.

"Why's that, Bella?" They asked simultaneously, they looked at each other and laughed. _Why does she always get a boyfriend?_ I thought bitterly, as I watched them kiss once more.

"For one, you're here…" I mutter, popping a piece of ravioli in my mouth. He didn't hear what I'd uttered, but mommy dearest did. She kicked my knee with her new Prada shoe, I jumped, clutched my knee. I smiled a rude smile in their direction. "I'm sorry." I nearly sneered.

"So, Renee." Phil directed the conversation back to mommy dearest with a nervous smile. "You've been married before, yes?" Mommy R. nodded with a curious smile. "As have I, so I was thinking. We've been going for a while now…what if we considered—"

"Getting married?!" Renee shouts, then looks at me with her jaw open. "Are you proposing?"

"Well, if you're ready, I don't want to force you—"

"No, she's not ready." I shook my head vehemently. "Why do you want to marry her?" Renee opened her mouth, as if she was ready to say something, but I continued. "She's been with numerous men, has a child—me—so, no. I don't approve, you two can't get married." I told him, then took my plate to the sink.

"Bella!" Mommy dearest shouted. "How dare you!?" I rolled my eyes, because I knew her little wrath would be over soon and hopefully, she would consider what I'd told Phil. "We love each other, don't tell me what to do. You can't tell me what to do."

I shook my head. "No, you don't get it, do you? You'll ruin this marriage, like you ruined the one with dad." I walked out of the room, before hearing my mother tell Phil, "Oh, I know what this is about."

I grabbed my purse and coat and headed out the door. "Bella." I turned around and crossed my arms over my chest. "Your father and I don't love each other anymore, I thought you already knew that." She talked to me as if I were a child. Condescending.

"He still loves you. Why would you do this to him?" _Well, maybe I was acting like a child._ I remembered having this conversation when they'd just got divorced. "I-I don't want another dad, and I sure as hell don't want Phil to be my step father. You don't even want to know half of the things he says to his buddies at work." And with that, I got into my car and headed to the one place that would help me get my mind off of things.

-:-

"Let's try something new," I said to the bartender at the bar closest to Mommy R.'s house. "I want something strong...and sweet." I said tapping a finger on my chin as I thought. "Let's go crazy. I'll take vodka with crystal light." I finish with a laugh, and smiled sheepishly while the bartender looked at me like I was crazy.

I didn't know why I was acting so childish and pouting like a sixth grader—but I was. The bartender handed me my drink, but when I asked him how much it was, he raised a hand to stop me. "That man in the leather jacket already paid for you."

"What?" I almost shouted, but he was already walking away to take someone else's order. I turned in the direction to where the bartender pointed and I was met with a familiar face. I almost started to hyperventilate. I quickly turned away, regaining my cool posture, then turned back to take another peek at him. But, I was met with a chest instead.

I cursed under my breath then looked up. "Th-thanks for the drink." I turned my face away to hide it while I scolded myself. "Nice stuttering, you idiot." I mumbled lowly, taking a drink of the vodka. It burned; I wasn't use to something so strong.

"Bella." He sighed my name, taking a seat on the other bar stool next to me. "You're welcome for the…drink. You looked like you were upset, and I thought maybe I could—you know, that was stupid. I was just trying to be nice, trying to make conversation…" he continued to ramble nervously, while I watched his lips. "You can say something right about now." He looked embarrassed.

"Uh…" I averted my gaze to his eyes. "It's okay. I just had a long day."

"Oh, well I just thought I could slid up and talk, ya' know?" he smirked. I could smell the whiskey on his breath, maybe he was drunk? Why would this gorgeous guy (my 'elevator man') want to talk to me?

The expression on my face must have given him the wrong single so he quickly said, "You may think that I'm the type of cat that wants to hit tonight, but I just came to have a drink." He raised his glass slowly.

I laughed. "No, no. It's fine. I just thought that you didn't really like me…" I admitted. He signaled the bartender for another drink, and I started to wonder how many he's already had. After the he got his refill, he turned to me with a smile.

"What made you think that?" Edward watched me sip my drink; I began to feel too self-conscious under his gaze. I shook my head as he waited for me to answer his question. He dropped it. "So, what brings you here?"

"Parents." I muttered which he heard and wrinkled his nose.

"You to, huh?" He had a hard look in his eyes. Almost like, hatred or fear? But, when he looked at me it was gone, replaced with a sad look. "What'd they do to you?"

I had to think about his question for a while. What did they do to me? Well, my mother is getting married to a pig that has every girl in the office—besides me—wrapped around his finger, while my father still loves my mother.

I couldn't tell him that, he'd probably laugh in my face and tell me to get over it. "Stuff." I rolled my eyes. "What about you?" I chugged the last of the vodka/crystal light and I suddenly began to feel lightheaded. And, I loved it. I invited it.

"It's my dad's birthday. He called me, but I ended up pissing him off so we kind of hung up on each other." He vented. "I hate the way he is. He's just a drunk." After he told me that, he looked at me and laughed. "Here I am, calling him a drunk and what am I doing? Getting myself wasted so that I can find a place for myself instead of being a stock broker." He said almost sarcastically. But, the look in his eyes told me that he was serious.

"I'm scaring you, aren't I?" he asked after I didn't respond after a few minutes.

I shook my head. "No, I understand."

He nodded and slouched in his seat, while he began drinking his whisky again.

That night, I learned more about Edward, then I thought I ever would. Maybe we'd actually talk on the elevator, maybe we could be friends.

-:-

The next day, Edward wasn't at work.

* * *

**A/N: **Where do you go to get away? Reviews put a smile on my face(: lol.

-&-Pixie Hollow.


	7. Gasoline and Matches

**A/N: **So, it's been a while, huh? Sorry about that! Please enjoy the chapter :)

_Chapter 7--Gasoline and Matches, Buddy and Julie Miller._

_"You pull my pin and you trip my wire  
You come in and set my heart on fire  
You knock me out, you rock me off my axis  
You and me are gasoline and matches"_

_Bella._

That week had gone by relatively slow. I never heard from Emmett, not a simple hello, or an apology. Nope, nothing. But one of the worst things; Edward never talked to me. He would look at me, but he'd never smile, nor would he even nod. He'd glance quickly and look away; little shit like that would piss me off. I really hoped it would be a better week. But a small feeling, in the pit of my stomach, told me otherwise.

I was a little late on that cold morning, but it didn't phase me.

Edward was standing in front of the elevator doors, shifting from one foot to the other. Obviously, he was late as well - the thought sent nervousness through my body. We would be alone on that elevator, just me and him. Alone. Together. Inappropriate thoughts filled my head then, but I expertly diminished them.

The doors finally opened; we both walked in - silently and awkwardly. I kept my eyes glued to his back, but when he turned around my eyes shifted to the ceiling, the floor...anything but _him._He pressed his floor number, and I moved closer to press in mine. So far so good, everything is fine. Until suddenly the elevator stopped abruptly, making me lose my balance. I nearly feel onto him, but I tried to keep still in one of the corners. And then, it was over. We weren't moving, we were still. We were trapped.

"You're fucking kidding me." I nearly yelled. I looked toward my companion to see his jaw almost touching the ground. His green eyes were trained on the doors.

"I knew this would happen sooner or later," He looked amused as he softly uttered his words. I was on the verge of screaming. This could not be happening, but all hope left as he said, "looks like we're gonna be here for a while. We're trapped."

-:-

We had been sitting on the elevator floor for about two hours. I tried pressing all the buttons - no. I tried to press the 'door open' button - fail. The emergency phone wasn't working. So I had to resort to my only options, bang on the doors and yell. That went on for about an hour, and was still unsuccessful. This had to be my worst nightmare.

And, I had to be stuck with this jerk.

_A hot as fuck, jerk though. _

He didn't do much, which was expected. So, since he gave up, so did I. Even though I really, really, liked him, I just wanted my ass out of there safely.

Edward never said anything to me. He just sat there in his corner, and I sat in mine. Fortunately, I decided to wear pants, my top was lower than normal, my heels were a little taller than my usual, my hair was down and straight, and my make-up was firmly in place. Overall, I looked pretty damn good and yet I was stuck in an elevator with a man who wouldn't even look at me. Just my luck.

I tried not to let it get to me, so I let my thoughts drift elsewhere. "Fucking shit." I whispered, but of course Edward heard it and snapped his eyes to my direction - I ignored him. (He probably thinks I have tuoretts, crap!)

My mother was going to be so pissed, I couldn't be late again. She would fire my ass and leave me on the street - oh, motherly love. "Sorry. I was just thinking about how pissed my mom's going to be if I show up late, she's gonna fire me..." I rambled, but stopped myself short, he didn't need to know my problems. Plus, I sounded like a freakin' teenager and someone who needed to be medicated, and fast.

"S'okay." He whispered and turned away from me and began to play with his cell phone. I asked if it worked, to which he responded, "It's dead." _Oh, _I thought, _never mind. _He was being very frank, and it really bothered me. What was his problem? He was so carefree the other night, we'd been talking like old buddies, and now...we weren't even acquaintances.

I needed to talk to him, I needed to hear his voice, I needed to see his eyes. So, I said the first thing that popped into my mind. "I like your shirt." _What. The. Fuck was that? _God, I was so embarrassed. I lowered my head and let the blush spread across my cheeks. How smooth, _I like your shirt. _Sure, it was a nice shirt on him, a deep blue that contrasted great with his skin - but, seriously? I was so stupid sometimes.

My head snapped up when I heard his low chuckle, and was it alluring. "Um, thank you?" Now, I really wanted to crawl into a hole and slowly fade, because now he thought I was some crazy mental person. Perfect.

_When will they come and get us?_

As if he could read my mind, he mumbled, "I don't know how much longer we'll be stuck in here." Edward continued to play with his cell phone. And all I could wonder then was, what's he hiding? He was so mysterious, so beautiful yet behind those green eyes held something I seeked to uncover. "What should we do?" His voice was so quiet, I found myself leaning closer to him.

_Oh, boy, I could think of a few things we could do. _

He laughed then. Loud and clear and a blush caressed his face. "Why are you laughing? Did I...say that...out loud?" I fidgeted and risked a look at his face. He nodded. "Shit! Please, kill me now!" I yelled and stared at the ceiling. "Why the fuck is this happening?" I whined.

"You certainly have a mouth on you, eh?" He smiled, his green eyes coming to life.

"I'm you probably think I have tourettes or something..."

"No, I don't think that." He laughed. "Don't be sorry," Edward leaned back. "It's kind of...cute." His lopsided grin appeared on his face, and I mentally saved that image.

I had to avert the conversation somewhere else, just so he would stop laughing at me. I was sure that I would never have to apply blush any more, because it'd be there permanently. "So, yeah," I cleared my throat. "How was work yesterday?" that was the best I could come up with in two seconds. At least it's better than, _I like your shirt._

He was caught off guard. "Um, you know, it was...regular. Nothing exciting."

I nodded. "Ah, so what do you do?" Of course, I already knew what his profession was, I got the deets from Angela. I didn't know if that would be considered scary, or flattering.

"I'm a stock broker." His voice was low, but it sounded as if he were ashamed of his job? "And yourself?" The look in his eye told me he already knew. And...I kinda liked the feeling...in some sort of sick, messed up way.

"I'm a real estate agent." I rolled my eyes. "Mommy Ren owns it, and she offered me a job, so I took it, obviously."

"Mommy Ren?" He questioned, quirking an eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah, it's...just a stupid nickname."

"And you don't like her?" Dang, I wasn't sure if I liked it better when he was silent.

"It's not that," It was exactly that. "It's just...we don't get along. She's very much different than I." I fingered the end of my pant leg.

"How so?" He asked after a few minutes of silence. His face was innocent, how could I not answer his question?

"She's very...out there." The words started to flow. "Very eccentric, and hard to keep up with. And, she's well, um, okay I'm going to be blunt. She's a slut."

He tried to hid his smile, but failed terribly. "Wow, I'm sorry."

"I just hate the way she is. She's hooked up with one of my co-workers and now they want to get married. How beautiful." I rolled my eyes. "She's just annoying you know?"

"No, I wouldn't know." His eyes grew cold and he turned away from me.

"I'm sorry?" I offered because, well, I wasn't really sure what I was apologizing for. So instead, I tugged at my hair stared at my shoes. The silence was deafening and I knew I wouldn't be able to get anything more out of him, so I gave up. Not caring, I placed my bag up against the wall and leaned my head against it as I lay down. I crossed my feet as they hit the elevator wall, and I closed my eyes. Of course, my thoughts swirled around him. His scent, his voice, his face. And, I loved every minute of it.

-:-

I awoke later to the sound of Edward hitting the elevator with his fist. "Come on, open up! Shit!" He yelled.

"Someone is bound to find us, right?" I didn't move, I just waited for him to answer.

"Are you awake this time?" I peeked through one eye and looked at him. His hair was perfectly disheveled, he must've been running his hands through it like crazy. Damn, what I would've paid to have seen that.

"Of course I'm awake."

"Oh, well...did you know you sleep talk?" He lifted the corner of his mouth up, showing me just a glimpse of his perfect teeth.

"Yes, I know I sleep talk." I growled, rolling my eyes. "What did I say?" I couldn't be any more embarrassed than I already have been, right?

"Just that...you like this dude named Edward's hair," He stopped and looked away. I thought that was all, didn't seem too bad. Until he continued. "and his eyes, nose and lips."

"Dammit! You know what? I'm not even going to deny it, 'kay? I don't even care anymore." I sat up right and crossed my arms. "Sorry if that bothers you, but you're just going to take it like a man." I smirked.

"Damn, alright." He chuckled. "Do you care what I think about you?"

"No, I don't." I kept my arms firmly crossed. Of course I cared what he thought about me, but I'd never say it - I don't want to come off any more desperate than I already have.

"I think you do." He taunted. I snapped my head to him and saw him leaning back with his arms behind his head. "Say it."

"Oh my God!" I laughed. "You're such a smug jerk!" I crawled over to him, keeping my face innocent. "You find me attractive." My voice was breathy and I knew I accomplished my plan. His eyes widened and that smile was gone; he lowered his hands and stared at me with those green eyes.

"What?"

"_You _find _me _attractive." I smiled and than began to recite my favorite line from _Miss. Congeniality. _"You want to kiss me, you want to hold me." The look on his face was priceless, I really wished I had brought my camera.

"Whatever." He turned away from me with a smile.

"Come on, you baby! Just say it, you _love _me." I teased and placed a hand on my heart. "You want to _touch my body." _I sang and suddenly the rest was a blur.

I was on my back and he was hovering over me. Our faces inches apart. "You really need to watch your words, Bella." My name rolled off of his lips seductively.

My chest was touching his as I breathed deeply. As corny as his words were, I loved every second of it. I wanted to hear more. But I couldn't bring myself to say it, I wasn't as brave any more. "Yes I think your attractive." And then he wasn't on me anymore. He was backed away and sat in his corner like nothing had just happened.

I smiled as I replayed the moments in my head. I was laying on my back still when I decided I would do something completely out of the ordinary - at least for me. I got up, I grabbed his tie and pulled his face to mine, but I whispered, "thank you," before I crashed my lips to his.

-:-

**A/N: **I really hope you liked this chapter! Because, I did. Yes, the ending was probably corny, but I love it.

Leave me a review, please! :) I want to hear your thoughts.

**-&-Pixie Hollow. **


End file.
